


Jumin Discovers Fan Fiction

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Role Playing, Smut, Spooning, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: Jumin stumbles upon fan fiction written about him and gets very excited.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely feel like Jumin would read and love the fan fictions we write about him. Even the ones with him and Zen :P

  
I came home and Jumin was waiting for me at the door. He had his usual cheeky grin on that makes my heart race. I kicked off my shoes and threw off my coat as quickly as possible. He chuckled and put his hands on my shoulders.

"It's not that this time." He raised an eyebrow at me. "I have something I want to show you." His cryptic words did nothing to slow my heart. I took his hand and followed him into the bedroom. He had his laptop on and it was sitting on the bed. He sat down, placed it on his lap, and tapped the space next to him for me to take my place. I sat down and leaned on him.

"Have you ever heard of fan-fiction?” He asked so seriously that I couldn't help but burst into laughter. A surprised smile spread across his face. "So that's a yes!" He chuckled. I put my hand on his forearm and squeezed.

"Of course I have! Why are you asking me that?" I asked still giggling. "Switching career paths?" I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing at my own joke. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Very funny. No - someone at work brought it up in the lunchroom and I overheard from a couple of the interns that there was fan fiction about me. Can you believe that?" He asked genuinely. I smiled at his naivety. Not only was he the son of one of the most prominent businessmen in the world, he was also the director of that company next in line to take it over, and he was stunningly gorgeous. Of course I knew there would fan fiction about him.

“Yes.” I responded honestly. He smiled up at me like I had just gave him the nicest compliment he had ever been given. “So – have you read any?” I asked curiously.

“No!” He replied too quickly and his cheeks betrayed him by turning a deep shade of pink. I gasped and cupped my mouth to stifle my laughter.

“Jumin Han! You did! Oh my god – what were they like? I have to know!” I could not calm myself down and I eagerly reached for his laptop. Jumin threw me a cold stare that both stopped me in my tracks and turned me on.

“Well for starters – there are a lot of them.” Jumin began sounding pleased. My eyes lit up in excitement as he searched “Jumin Han Fan Fiction” in front of me. My jaw dropped at the number of results that popped up. There were several thousand. I looked at Jumin and then back to the screen. I angled it towards me for a better view. I began opening several tabs in the web browser.

“Most of them are sexual but there are also romantic ones, sad ones, tragic ones, and scary ones. I don’t like the ones where I am scary.” He mumbled sadly. I put my hand on his and threw him a quick pout before resuming my scrolling. He continued excitedly. “I had my ideas about what I would find but what I ended up finding was a lot of talent and quality out there. Don’t get me wrong, there are some that are just bizarre and make you question physics and human anatomy - but a lot of them are written so well. I feel like there is money to be made in this – do you think we should find a way to monetize this? I feel like it would be very profitable. C&R Publishing House for fan fiction only? What do you think?” I couldn’t even respond properly. I was in such a daze that I felt like I needed to take the next few days off work to read them all. I don’t know why I had never thought to search this on my own before.

“Oh look – there are a ton of you and Zen! Do you think he’s read these?” I asked mystified.

“He probably wrote them.” Jumin spat back quickly causing me to start laughing hysterically again. Once I calmed myself I looked back at him and could tell he was trying very hard not to laugh at himself. I gave him a big kiss.

“You’re not mad are you?” He asked me innocently pulling me in tight to his chest.

“Are you kidding? Of course not! I love this! I fully intend on reading them all!” I replied honestly.

“Is that so?” He lifted my chin up so I was looking into his eyes. They were sparkling the way they did when he was deeply intrigued by something.

“Oh yes. I can’t wait.” I replied. Jumin leaned forward to kiss me again but this time it was a slow and deep kiss that I felt with my whole body. He stopped for a second and looked into my eyes again.

“You won’t get jealous, will you?” He asked with a little too much excitement.

 “I’m sure I will get a little jealous.” I offered modestly. “If I wasn’t living the dream, I’d be writing fan fiction about you too.” I added quickly. A look passed across Jumin’s face that was an intense combination of excitement, desire, and hunger. He pushed the laptop to the ground and grabbed me gently by the chin again.

“What would you write?” He asked breathily. I could feel his heart rate speed up through his clothing. That combined with the rise in temperature of his body heat triggered similar reactions from me.

“Well...” I began thinking quickly. “Remember that first night? When I came here for the first time?” I trailed off.

“Yes.” He replied looking directly at my lips.

“And remember when you tucked me in and read to me?” I continued.

“Uh huh.” He replied again as he sat up and lay me down.

“Well after that you just left...but what if...”

“Yes, go on...” He began kissing my neck.

“What if you stayed?” I offered.

“Mmm what IF I stayed?” He prompted me as he removed my shirt and continued kissing me.

“Well, you get into the bed behind me – but you stay on top of the covers because you’re a gentleman first and foremost – but suddenly – you get catch a chill.”

“Oh no...What shall I do?” He responded in fake panic removing his own shirt.

“I, being the compassionate person I am, can’t let you freeze. I turn to my side and invite you under the covers.”

“Scandalous woman.”  Jumin looks up at me as he takes my nipple into his mouth and gently bites down on it.

“But you’re still shivering – so I tell you to get closer to me.” I continue as I turn on my side. He picks up my cue and lies behind me facing me.

“Like this?” He whispers and as his hot breath hits my neck; my body ignites in goose bumps.

“Closer.” I tell him with a glance over my shoulder. He scoots in closer until I can feel the heat from his flesh pressed up against my own. He reaches over for my breasts again and begins caressing them.

“What happens next?” He moans into my ear.

“Suddenly, I shift so that I am completely pressed up against you. I’m shorter than you so I fit inside the curve of your body and am perfectly aligned. I feel something hard pressing back.”  I inform him as I press myself up against his body.

“Something hard...something very hard.” He replies as he presses his erection against me.

“Mmm yes – that’s the one.” I continue as I start grinding my hips against it. Jumin nuzzles my head and his breathing becomes more laboured. “I grow bold and reach for your arm and wrap it around myself. The heat from it sends shivers up and down my body. You gasp behind me and tell me to stop, but I don’t.”

“Trouble.” Is all Jumin can respond with as he closes his eyes and sucks on my ear lobe.

“Absolutely, you only protest the once though and it was very non-committal, so I proceed to guide your hand in my pyjama pants.” Jumin grunts in my ear. “You immediately begin exploring on your own and while it is your first time there – you know exactly where to touch. I begin moaning and writhing. Your touch is so good.” I reach behind him for his arm and he proceeds as the story dictated.

“Are you this wet in the story?” He gasps as he eagerly penetrates me with his fingers. I moan and the throw my head back.

“Yes and I’m just as eager. I reach behind my back and clumsily push your pants down. Once you are free from your pants you push it between my legs and let it sit there for a moment while I appreciate it and prepare to receive you.” Jumin clenched his muscles and made himself twitch beneath my legs. He then began kissing my neck aggressively.

“You then reach for my arms and pull them behind my back holding them firmly in place. I struggle a little but I too am non-committal because it’s new for me and I realize I thoroughly enjoy being restrained by you. You kiss my shoulders and back before positioning yourself for entry.” Jumin tugs on my arms as he angles his chest away from my back. I lift my leg to receive him as he pushed his way inside. I let out a loud and long moan.

“You begin thrusting slowly at first, easing me into it. You can tell by how tight I am that it has been a long time since I have been with anyone. You tell me how beautiful I am.”

“You’re so beautiful.” He repeats.

“And how good I feel around you.”

“You feel amazing around me.” He exclaims.

“The more I moan, the faster and deeper you go. I whimper your name as you kiss my neck. As you get deeper and increase your speed, you pull harder on my arms for leverage.” Jumin begins thrusting harder and faster, pulling back on my arms, stretching my chest muscles out to their limit.

“I beg you to touch me again like you were before and you expertly cuff my wrists with one of your large hands and resume rubbing me with the other. I am bucking against you and gasping for air. You feel yourself losing control every time I whimper your name. Your kisses on my shoulders turn to nips and my cries become louder from both pain and pleasure.” I am struggling to speak at this point as I am overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Keep going.” Jumin orders.

“As you feel my already tight walls around you start to constrict even further, you brush my hair away from my ear with your chin and order me to cum for you by whispering in my ear. I nod in agreement but you demand I say “Yes Jumin.” And I do. I close my eyes as I surrender my body to you loudly. You give my arms one final pull as you yourself release inside of me, filling...” I trail off as I start unravelling.

“Finish it!” Jumin shouts as I feel him ready for his own release.

“Filling me entirely with your heat!” I managed to choke out as I came. Jumin tugged hard on my arms as he erupted inside of me. His moan in my ear turned to a chuckle as he finished. He released my arms and gave me a kiss on the shoulder as I took them back. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled against my back.

“Anything happen after that?” He asks mischievously as he tries to catch his breath behind me.

“Yes – Suddenly Zen walks in completely naked and winks at us both.” I giggle at the thought. I feel Jumin tense up behind me and scoff.

“You have quite the imagination.” He whispers into my ear before biting the lobe again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you're having a great day!


End file.
